


A Surprise

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [24]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	A Surprise

She knocked on the door as opposed to her usual method of just barging in. Cullen's note asking her to his office had mentioned a surprise for her and she did not want to ruin it.  
"Come in" he called out.  
He stood as she entered, her hair loose about her shoulders and a simple blue dress hugging the curves of her figure. "You wanted to see me vhenan?"  
He smirked at her, "I always want to see you. But yes I have a present for you."  
He reached under his desk and brought out a medium sized package which she eagerly tore open. Inside were four small wolf statuettes, around the same size as those Halla statues she kept finding in the winter palace.  
He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly unsure of himself. "I remembered our conversation at the carriages before we left for the Winter Palace about you missing the traditions and customs of your clan. I admit to not really knowing much about the Dalish but I read everything I could find in the library and it said that they, that you have wolf statues at the edge of your camps and I thought maybe you could put these on your balcony...if you like that is. I know it is not exactly the same thing but I thought.."  
She ran her fingers over the intricate carvings. "Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf, we put his statues at the edge of the camps to scare away malicious spirits. He is seen as the Trickster who locked the other Gods away from us. A lot of Dalish fear or revile him but my Grandmother always told us that we most likely did not know the whole story and that he still served a purpose. Whenever we arrived at a new camp I would always insist on petting his statues, I thought he must be lonely and would insist that my father lift me up so I could pet them all. A habit that has actually stuck to adulthood to the amusement of Solas. Silly I know...thank you Cullen. This may be the nicest gift anyone has ever given me. This is, it is wonderful."  
She threw her arms around him and kissed him in thanks. "You are wonderful," she smiled at him.


End file.
